<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>with a sting in the tail by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386560">with a sting in the tail</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Nightmares, Not Beta Read, Post-The Burning Maze (Trials of Apollo), The Burning Maze (Trials of Apollo) Spoilers, but theyre still trying to have a healthy functioning relationship and be healthy people, references the tower of nero but it isnt too spoilery, they are both mentally ill and traumatized and dont really know what theyre doing, theyre just trying their best</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:15:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>" He clutched the drachma close to his chest, then muttered a quick 'Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering' and tossed the coin into the rainbow’s mist. </p>
<p>Jason Grace. Jason Grace. Jason Grace. </p>
<p>Nothing.</p>
<p>A waste of a drachma, Nico thought as he muttered a curse.</p>
<p>Communications had been down for weeks. Jason had been gone for even longer. "</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>After not hearing from Jason in weeks, Nico begins to have frequent night terrors about what could've happened to him. Will tries to help him through it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nico di Angelo &amp; Jason Grace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>with a sting in the tail</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nico woke up in a cold sweat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He shot up, his heart racing as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. A quick glance out his window showed him that the sky was still dark, with the sun just peeking above the horizon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico reached out towards his bedside stand, blindly scrambling for a golden drachma he left scattered amongst the mess. His fingers closed around the golden coin. The shallow obsidian bowl of water tucked under his bed wasn’t nearly as much of a struggle to find. The son of Hades adjusted the bowl until the rays of morning sun hit the water at an angle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He clutched the drachma close to his chest, then muttered a quick “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering” </span>
  </em>
  <span>and tossed the coin into the rainbow’s mist. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Jason Grace. Jason Grace. Jason Grace. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nothing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A waste of a drachma, Nico thought as he muttered a curse.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Communications had been down for weeks. Jason had been gone for even longer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nico fully supported Jason’s decision in starting mortal school, even when it was on the other side of the country. He’d been having such a rough time after Piper broke things off between them, who was Nico to hold Jason back after all that heartbreak? In the beginning, Nico would visit whenever he could. He took any opportunity to head to California. The prospect of seeing his sister and his best friends was enough for Nico to make the trip, no matter how tiring it was to shadowtravel across the whole country again, back-and-forth. But as weeks turned into months, and as Nico fully adjusted to his new life at Camp Half-Blood, the responsibilities he had grown and inturn he saw Jason less. Jason said he didn’t mind, and maybe he truly didn’t, but Nico minded. Nico minded a lot. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Whenever he’d sulk to Will about it, his gaze would harden and he’d pull out his big doctor words like “co-dependency”. Nico didn’t care. Jason was his best friend, it’s only natural to want to see him. It’s only natural to want to talk to him when Iris Messages have been down for weeks and Nico has no other way of contacting him at this point. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Which brought Nico back to his current predicament. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nico hadn’t had nightmares so vivid since Leo “died”, and before that, Bianca. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was always the same. The image of Jason, a spear right through his shoulders, coming out his front in a bloody mess. Even then, the look on his face was determined. He yelled something, but Nico could never make it out. The ground under him swayed, and he couldn’t tell if it was actually moving or if it was Nico’s legs about to give out on him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tears pricked Nico’s eyes as he relived the events of his nightmare. His hands curled into fists, hard enough for his nails to prick his skin. As much as he hoped, his dreams were never wrong. Nico had lost too much already. Reyna joining the hunters only a couple of weeks prior was a whole other bag of abandonment issues Nico had yet to unpack. He couldn’t lose anyone else. Not Jason. Not him. Anyone but him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t until the air around him turned freezing and bitter that Nico realized that he was allowing himself to overthink. A “panic attack” as Will had called it. Using the back of his hand, wiped away the tears he’d allowed to fall and took a shaky breath. What had Will told him to do? Something about controlled breathing? Nico took another unsteady breath, held it for a few seconds, then released it. He continued this process until the air around him stopped being so frigid and the sun was already over Halfblood Hill. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A sudden knock at the door startled Nico, but was not a surprise given the approximate time. He didn’t have to check to know it was Will, making sure Nico was awake and, well, alive, as he did every morning before breakfast. Nico stood, his legs feeling weak and hands shaking still. A part of him wanted to run. Or lock the door. Or open it and tell Will to fuck off. Will would take one glance at him and know something was up. No matter how hard he tried, Will could read Nico like a book. It was frustratingly reassuring knowing someone would always push, no matter how many times Nico said he was fine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’d be best to open the door. Will would worry, and Nico hated to see Will worry as much as he did. Besides, Nico was trying to change and get better. He wouldn’t let nightmares force him back into old habits. He’d allow himself to be vulnerable, no matter how much it made his skin crawl.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nico let out a quick, “One sec,” wincing as he heard how hoarse his own voice sounded. Using the wall as support, Nico made his way towards the door. He opened it enough to see out, and enough to see out. The sun was bright, and he glared right up at Will without meaning too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“‘Morning Neeks! What took you so long, Sleeping Beauty-” Will seemed to cut himself off as he noticed the look on Nico’s face. Nico couldn’t see himself, but he was sure that even without the glare, he looked like shit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will’s gaze softened, brows furrowing together in thought, like he could figure out what was wrong with Nico by just looking at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And maybe he could, given the gentle “Nightmare?” he offered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Biting his bottom lip, a new nervous habit, Nico nodded and looked away. Will always looked at Nico with so much care, it felt even more blinding than looking right at the sun. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, sunshine, I’m sorry.. Was it about-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nico cut him off. “Jason. Again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will’s worry only seemed to grow, given the way the corners of his lips turned down. “And you still haven’t heard from him?”</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Again.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Nico didn’t mean to sound bitter. The words caused his eyes to water again, and he scowled at the thought of crying again. At the thought of crying in front of Will.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nico silently opened the door wider, an invitation to enter that Will didn’t have to think twice about accepting. Nico appreciated the moments where him and Will could communicate without words. He wasn’t even sure if he could speak without crying anyways, so he felt thankful. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Knowing he didn’t need to wait for Will and he’d made himself feel at home, Nico trudged back to his bed. He sat crosslegged, and made no time picking at the fleece of his pajama pants. He didn’t need to look up to know Will was already fully dressed and ready for the day. He didn’t know how the son of Apollo did it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will shut the door, and made his way over to Nico’s bed in only a few short strokes. He sat next to Nico, far enough for comfort, but close enough for Nico to feel his warmth. Nico sideeyed the hand placed next to him. He knew Will was offering comfort without forcing it onto him. Nico wasn’t ready to grasp his hand yet, but his heart felt a little warmed knowing Will would be there when he was ready. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will broke the silence first. “Do you want to talk about it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Nico didn’t hesitate. He gave it a second, then added, “.. It’s the same nightmare as always.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will only nodded, allowing Nico to continue.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“... No one’s heard from him. Not Piper. Not Reyna, or Thalia.. No one.” Nico sighed. “Last I heard he was with Apollo and Meg, and I don’t - I don’t think it’s going to end well. Why else would I be having these dreams? I can’t-” His voice cracked, “I can’t lose him, Will.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His voice lowered to a whisper. “I can’t lose anyone else.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will opened his arms, and this time Nico didn’t hesitate jumping into the contact. Will’s fingers raking through his hair was enough for Nico to break. The first sob escaped from Nico’s throat, and he pushed his face against his boyfriend’s chest. He really hoped Will didn’t mind the tears that were sure to soak through his shirt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The soft mutters of encouragement only caused Nico to sob harder. He gripped the back of Will’s shirt, trying to focus on the feeling of soft hands against his scalp. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I’m so </span>
  <em>
    <span>tired </span>
  </em>
  <span>of everyone leaving. I’m so </span>
  <em>
    <span>tired</span>
  </em>
  <span> of everyone leaving. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Non posso farlo,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” the words bubbled their way out of Nico, almost as if he couldn’t control what he said. “I can’t. I can’t. I can’t. I can’t. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Nico was sure he sounded hysterical at this point, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. The pent up fear was building up to a point where it felt unbearable. Like he was going to burst apart at any moment.  He needed Jason by his side again. He needed to see his scar crinkle as he smiled lopsidedly at Nico one more time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shh, Nico. You’re okay. He’s okay, angel,” Will muttered. His hand rubbed circles into Nico’s back. “Dad will keep him safe, I’m sure of it.” He didn’t sound sure, and Nico knew, but it was enough for now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s breathe, okay? Can you feel me breathing? Follow along, alright, Neeks? Slowly in, and out. In, and out. There, you’ve got it,” Will’s voice was gentle as Nico’s cries turned into quiet hiccups. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nico sniffled, pushing himself further against Will. He wrapped his arms in an iron grip around Will’s waist. “I am tired of hurting…” His voice was muffled from hiding himself against Will. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand, Nico..” He continued to run his hands up and down Nico’s trembling back. “You won’t hurt forever. Nothing lasts forever.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nico took this time to look up at Will. His eyes felt heavy, and it hurt to keep them open. He reached up, tracing his finger across Will’s many freckles. He traced any constellations he could remember. “Can you be my nothing?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will’s eyes were soft, but his tone was firm. “Nico..”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nico sighed, letting his hand drop. “I know, I know. Healthy attachment.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re learning. I know, Nico. You’ve already grown so much.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes shut as Will pressed a kiss against his forehead. He leaned into the touch, keeping Will there. “I just.. don’t want you to leave either, I guess,” Nico admitted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He felt Will’s frown against his forehead. Worry started to twist itself through Nico’s stomach. Had he said too much? He shouldn’t have opened up about this. He shouldn’t have said anything. He shouldn’t have-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Nico, honey, continue to breathe with me okay?” Nico nodded. “I have no plans of going anywhere. I don’t want to go anywhere. I plan to be right here, every day for as long as you’ll let me. Until you get sick of me even. You’ll be old and grey, and I’ll still be showing up at your cabin at the crack of dawn. Every morning, ‘Rise and shine, sunshine’, until you physically have to push me out of your cabin. I’m taking significant annoyance to the next level.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Playfully hitting his hand against Will’s chest, Nico snickered. Will seemed to relax at the sound. He had a lazy smile on his bright face, like a cat in the sun. Looking at the way Will smiled down at him, Nico felt like he could believe everything would be alright. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nico yawned, and Will pulled the boy into a laying down position. Tired of lack of sleep and from crying so much, Nico was limp and allowed himself to be maneuvered. Will’s chest against his back, and his arms around his waist, Nico allowed his eyes to shut.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s sleep for a bit more, yeah? I’m sure the mess hall will be fine without us for a few hours more.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nico yawned again, and nodded. He knew the nightmares would come back, with only more fear and anxiety coming back with it. Something bad was going to happen, Nico could tell. He was never wrong when it came to these things- just one of the many “perks” of being a child of Hades. Nico wasn’t sure what he was going to do when the time came, or if there was any way for him to try and prevent it. He’d do anything to see Jason safe again. But until then, Nico would allow himself some peace with his solace. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>